


Lawless, winged and unconfined

by Two_Divided_by_Zero



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward virgin!Akira, Awkward virgin!Yusuke, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Collars, Discussions about trust and consent, M/M, Overabundance of cutesy pet names, Praise Kink, sexy thighs, shmoopy fluff, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Divided_by_Zero/pseuds/Two_Divided_by_Zero
Summary: "Love works a different way in different minds, the fool it enlightens and the wise it blinds."In everything, Yusuke was used to excellence. He was Madarame's student, a scholarship student at Kosei...So the thought of failing, much less at something like sex with his boyfriend, was terrifying.But if there was anything artists were universally renowned for, it was their creativity.





	Lawless, winged and unconfined

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from 
> 
> "Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind." - William Blake
> 
> Special thanks to a lot of people! [Kurapixel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kurapixel/) performed the initial beta.
> 
> Also, UNIVERSE SIZED THANKS TO [Len](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LentoInk/) for not only proofreading, but tolerating my melodramatic shenanigans and [Athina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyThorn49)for giving me confidence!
> 
> That's three vote of confidence, so I hope you all enjoy my attempt at Shukita smut!

Growing up as Madarame's pupil in… well… squalor, there were certain parts of Yusuke's education that fell by the wayside.

Derivations and statistics? Who needs that when there's perspective and proportions?

Foreign literature? All they needed to know was how to grunt the appropriate responses to praise that Madarame painstakingly scripted for them. They were his children; how were they to know any different. Father knows best.

(Except when they got older and _learned_. Then they just… left.)

Up to this point… well really, up to facing down the ugliness thriving within the man he called ‘father,’ Yusuke had never really seen any faults with this.

So what if his math skills were atrocious? He went to Kosei; no one cared as long as he kept producing prize winning pieces.

At showings, he was very comfortable with “thank you,” and “my master is a true _artiste_ and I am blessed to be his pupil.

And then...then he saw a beautiful girl walking along the side of the road.

Though it made the thin gruel in his stomach curdle, he forced her to be his nude model. He'd always been taught to view the naked body as simply another subject, nothing to be ashamed of. To see her and her group's obvious… agitation…

Those were the first signs something was wrong.

After that, it felt as though life went into fast forward. Phantom Thieves? Personas… 

As he stood there, Goemon proudly at his back, Yusuke will never forget that with the birth of Fox came another birth.

Joker looked at him, even through the mask, and told him to show them all what he could do.

Something coiled in his belly then, small and weak, but it purred every time he felt Joker's eyes on him in battle.

It wasn't until later he realized, quite stupidly, that he was attracted to their leader in more than just an aesthetic sense. 

(Well fuck, but not really but Yusuke had no idea how that would even begin to work.)

\---

“So, Kitagawa…”

Oh, it was that shogi player Akira spoke with. Poor girl, with the whole scandal with her mom and…

Oh.

“How are you, Miss Togo?”

She giggled and tucked a piece of her frankly gorgeous hair behind her ear. With all the layers, Yusuke could already visualize they way he'd portray it. Oils, definitely, with perhaps some-

“You… aren't really listening, are you?”

There was no use lying; one good lesson from Madarame. “No, I was not and I apologize. What were you saying?”

Once again, she gave that weird girlish titter that made him feel as though he was being left out of a joke. “Oh, I was just asking how things with Akira were going!”

(Using his first name…)

“We are meeting at the station to grab coffee later,” then more suspiciously, “why?”

“No reason, I just noticed that he hadn't been spending much time at the church lately and was curious.”

There was a certain… intonation… a certain twinkle to her eyes. If the metaverse had taught him anything, it was that people were prone to say one thing while meaning something completely different.

He began… cautiously. “He's been helping me on my next art submission. We… I decided to focus more on the theme of longing.”

“Is that so?” She lilted, “nothing more… _racy_ in nature?”

“Well, longing generally tends to imply a longer period of ti-”

“Ahh, I think I see now,” she chirped and Yusuke could understand in moments like these why so many boys were infatuated with Hifumi Togo.

“I'm afraid I don't.”

She just smiled teasingly and twirled an errant piece of hair. “Just… don't keep him waiting forever, alright? That boy loves you, you know?”

Two things about that last statement shook Yusuke to his very core (and caused some uppity first years to gripe loudly about moving it or losing it.)

One: their… up until now secret relationship was obviously not as secret as they'd hoped.

Two: what was she…?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

\---

He started small.

Google searches on public libraries, sneaking peeks in bookstores (Ryuji already called him a pervert, so no harm done to his reputation.)

There were diagrams and labels to parts of his own body he never even knew _and he studied anatomy_!

He looked at the men; oiled up and clearly posing for pictures, the innocent school boys, the rebels….

It was like...a whole new world.

But the thought of… in _there_?

He thought of Joker, of Akira…

‘It would hurt.’ ‘You might be bad at it.’ ‘Who is a virgin anymore?’

It was… scary. Scary to consider sex, scary that his… inadequacies might… might…

But it was also scary facing down his foster-father, being told that his mother was allowed to die for profit.

_Who stood by him that whole time?_

It was terrifying, but…

\---

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

Behind the counter, Akira froze and instantly flushed a rather alluring shade of cerise. From the booth though…

“Okay, _seriously Inari_?! You think, ‘oh, I'm just gonna proposition my boyfriend the second I walk in the door and **not check if there is anyone else here**?! Just....just…”

Akira managed to pull himself miraculously together enough to drop his cloth and walk over the Futaba's booth. (Still, he was red red red-)

“Now, _luckily_ , boss wasn't here-”

“My ears were here though! I had to listen to that beanpole over there ask for the “D” and now I can never unhear it, Akira!”

He shushed her before placing a placating hand on her shoulder. “Nice try, but Morgana ratted you out on playing Dramatical Murder. He's a _dog_ , Futaba!”

“It's more than that, you uncultured-!”

Yusuke watched, amused, as Akira leaned over to bop the girl on her nose. “You fuck the dog!”

At that moment, her face matched her hair. The awful, clashing colors caused Yusuke's inner artist to wince. “Yeah, well...you want to fuck fox boy, so I guess we're even!”

With that, she slammed her laptop shut and stormed clumsily towards the door.

“One of them is legal, sweetheart! Be safe walking home!”

She purposefully elbowed into Yusuke on the way out, gave them both the middle finger and slammed LeBlanc’s door.

Once the bell on the door jangled, Akira's expression completely shifted. He was still red to the tips of his ears, still leaning on the grimy table, but the smolder in his eyes has Yusuke's knees visibly trembling.

He was a sailor, trapped by the siren’s song. And as his beautiful siren crept ever closer to the doorway, he could feel his hands clench tighter around the bag held behind his back.

Could Akira hear it? The way his heart raced? How did he ever think that he could capture this emotion, this _desire_ on canvas?

“I think,” Akira crooned as Yusuke's knees finally gave out, “that maybe we should talk upstairs.”

Yusuke was honestly surprised he had the brainpower left to nod.

\---

‘Talking’ ended with him completely shirtless and Akira very determinedly trying to mark every single inch of skin that would be exposed in his thief outfit.

And succeeding, of course. Jerk.

‘But oh, a jerk with talented tongue and teeth. Yusuke never even knew his neck could be that _sensitive_.

“Soooooo~” Akira cooed during a break from sucking yet another love bite behind his ear, “who put it into your head that we needed to have sex?”

It was tempting to falsely implicate Futaba just then. It isn't like they were oblivious to what she was really up to, hunched over that laptop….

“No one, really. Isn't it just part of a natural progression of relationships?”

“Hmm, I suppose…” but the way Akira circled him, _sizing him up like prey_ , didn't quite match the sentiment of his words.

The bag behind his back suddenly contained the weight if the world.

“Was I… incorrect?”

“Oh no, not at all. In fact, you saved me a lot of work…”

“What?”

The shoulder returned full force and Yusuke understood in that instant how every single person he met fell at least a little in love with Akira. The boy had a way of looking at you, _making you feel_ , like you were the greatest treasure a phantom thief could ever want to steal.

_And oh, did he want…._

Inspecting his nails in faux-nonchalance, Akira idly commented. “You know, Sojiro left LeBlanc to me for the evening and there aren't exactly any customers. I'm sure if we closed early to _talk_ more upstairs, he'd be none the wiser.”

Maybe Joker really could cast Marin Karin in the real world because, against all his better judgement, Yusuke's feet plodded step after step right into the spider's lair.

 _Willingly_.

\---

Prim as ever, Yusuke sat with his hands held flat on his knees, tush firmly planted on Akira's bed, as his boyfriend held up the contents of the bag he'd brought. “It's….?”

“It's a blindfold.”

That earned it another strange look, as though Akira secretly suspected it to be something more risqué like a stolen pair of Ann’s lingerie. “And you want…”

“For you to use it on me during sex.”

The way Akira continued to eye the strip of fabric like a foreign object made Yusuke nervous. “I… I want to have sex with you. I mean, that is, if you…”

“You should already know my answer.” That was said with a heart stopping smile that reminded Yusuke that all this embarrassment was _worth it_.

“I don't… that is…”

“Take your time, hon.”

Inhale. Exhale. “I think it would be easier for me to… to… well, if I can't see.”

“...Yusuke, you don't have to force yourself-”

“I'm not!” He shouted before shrinking back into himself a bit, “ I want to be with you, I do. I just would feel more comfortable if you took control of it all.”

They stared each other down for a solid moment, before Akira broke eye contact to run his fingers through his hair. “Stupid sexy… do you even _realize_ the things you do to me?”

“... No?”

Akira scoffed, “obviously,” before joining Yusuke on the futon. He quickly leaned in to give his boyfriend a sweet kiss on the nose before rocking back and adopting a sharper expression.

(Times like these,Yusuke was reminded that Joker wasn't merely a role played in metaverse; he was every bit a part of Akira as the shy, sweet boy he fell for.)

It was...disconcerting...to say the least. He felt Akira's hands gently wrap the fabric over his eyes, _felt them knot the fabric in a neat bow_ and suddenly, his world went black.

It was nigh impossible to resist the urge to reach up, to paw at the fabric, and bring back the light. Everything felt so much **more** even without his eyesight, but he missed his lover, missed Akira...

But he didn't. It was tempting, but he held off. Rather, he distracted himself by marveling how something so thin and fragile could completely blind him in such a way.

“Sweetheart, if we're going to do this, I need you to think of a safeword.”

Behind the blindfold, Yusuke blinked. “Safeword? From everything I read, those were primarily used in bondage situations and-!”

Akira shushed him with a sweet peck. “Sweetheart, love, can you do that for me? I need you to answer me honestly.” He hummed in thought. “‘Everything you read?’”

Another unseen blink. And a flush. “Yes.”

“Do you trust me?”

Instantly. “With my life.”

He was rewarded with a light nip to the lower lip and a nuzzle to the cheek, allowing him to feel Akira's smile. “That's not what I'm asking, love. Do you trust me?”

(With his body, with his safety, with his heart-)

The answer remained exactly the same. “Yes.”

Now, he felt hands trail lower, fingers caressing over the slightest hint of abs. “Now and answer me honestly, are you nervous?”

Those fingers dipped into his belly button and he writhed. Apparently, his body berating him was enough of an affirmation for Akira.

The fingers stopped creeping lower and instead began massaging soothing circles into his belly that both tickled and made his gut _flutter_ with nervous butterflies. “We need a safeword, love. Humor me?”

As if he could say no… “Alright.”

“You know how this works then?” He didn't need to see to know Akira was smirking on top of him. “Well then, we need a word that you would never, under any normal condition, say during sex.”

In a surprising bought of clarity, Yusuke came up with a brilliant idea. “Morgana.”

It took a few moments of Akira blinking dumbfoundedly, finally dropping the sexy façade, for his mind to catch up. Thankfully(?) it was enough of a distraction to keep Akira from any more of his ministrations.

“....Morgana is your safe word. My <>cat... is your safe word.”

“There is no feasible situation in which I would ever call Morgana's name if you are serving as a… proper distraction.”

That earned a pleased purr. “Oh, is that a _challenge_ , Mr. Kitagawa?”

And suddenly, those naughty fingers were _everywhere at once_ and it was exciting and terrifying and-

With the blindfold on, everything was…

“So, Mr. Kitagawa, tell me…” Akira's voice drawled from somewhere in the vicinity of the curl of his neck, “what are you thinking right now?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

That was a wrong answer if the hum at his throat was any indication. “Somehow I doubt that, love. Are you nervous?”

Not knowing where those mischievous hands would end up next… “Yes.”

That earned him a brief kiss to the tip of those nose and the soothing circles were back on his abdominals. “That's good! Well, not the nervousness,” he chuckled, “but the honesty. Honesty is _good_.”

Now, there were hands on his chest, massaging his pectorals. It was sensual, even as his nipples were ignored.

(It was both appreciatively and frustratedly that Yusuke realized his boyfriend was making a concerted effort NOT to touch them. The feeling was new and a little confusing.)

“Okay, so you’re nervous.” That earned a pause. “Why?”

It was suddenly difficult to swallow around the lump in his throat. “B-because…”

(Oh, did he just _stutter_? God, he was an embarrassment and why would a beautiful creature like Akira shackle himself to an embarrassing virgin-)

A nip to the ear brought him back to reality. “I can hear you thinking, sweetheart.”

“I apologize.”

“No need to apologize,” Akira purred, an affectionate cat pressed up against the entirety of his body. Even the skin still covered by cloth _burned_. “Just tell me what it is you’re so scared of.”

“I never said I was scared,” he sniped, “I said I was nervous.”

“Ahh, I’m sorry, love. What has you so nervous?”

Yusuke paused then, just appreciating the weight of Akira lying on top of him. Those mischievous, treasure-swiping hands continued massaging the muscles of his upper chest and he didn’t feel any of the expectation or anxiety at all. “I’m a virgin.”

Akira hummed without lifting moving at all. “Mhm~”

“I’ve never...you were my first kiss! I-!” Yusuke began to fret, “all my life, I’ve been heralded as a genius and a savant. I’ve never really, truly been _bad_ at anything and you….”

“...And me?”

“I don’t...want …”

“You know I’m a virgin too, right?”

“....”

Yusuke felt Akira pull away from his neck and wanted to plead _no, come back_. “In fact...you were my first kiss too! Not too bad for your first time, might I add~!”

Even blinded, Yusuke knew Akira was smirking. Likewise, Akira no doubt knew he was rolling his eyes.

“So, sweetheart, whatever invisible standard you’re holding yourself to doesn’t even exist.”

“... but I’ve seen them…”

“Oh?”

Yusuke made his best attempt to bury his face into the lumpy imitation of a pillow on Akira’s futon. “I’ve seen the way the others looks at you. Makoto, Ann, Haru, _Ryuji_ ” he mumbled angrily into the fabric, “what could I possibly offer you that they couldn’t be better at?”

All the weight except at his hips suddenly left, leaving Yusuke feeling cold and fighting the involuntary desire to sit up and follow. “I thought...it might be something like this.”

And suddenly, the world was full of color again. The first thing Yusuke saw once the blindfold was removed was a disheveled Akira seated on his hips and holding the thin strip of material.

(And then he made the mistake of looking at himself and wondering what in the world Akira saw in him. Pasty skin skin, blotchy from the full-body flush of both embarrassment and arousal. Concave stomach, visible ribs. What about any of this-?)

“I can hear you thinking again,” Akira chided, “and don’t you dare apologize. Now _this_ right here is a gift, from me to you.”

Darting his still dazed eyes this way and that, the artist remained confused. “I don’t…”

“It’s a collar, and I want you to put it on me.”

Clearly, he heard that wrong. Rather than react, Yusuke stayed planted beneath Akira’s muscular thighs and stared in confusion.

His poor, ever-suffering, boyfriend eventually heaved a great sigh. “Here, give me your hands.”

As he silently obliged, Akira took each hand and cradled them to his face. He placed a feather light kiss to each palm, nuzzled each callous and put the thin strip of leather into Yusuke’s hands. Slowly… gently… he was guided on how to wrap the collar around and clasp it in the back. Even after Akira released his hands, he kept stroking the fine leather. It was a symbol of ownership over this beautiful man and a sick part of Yusuke basked in the knowledge that _he is mine_.

Under Yusuke’s appreciative gaze, Akira preened. “You like it then?”

“You know I normally say there is no such thing as a stupid question…”

His boyfriend chuckled warmly and picked the blindfold back off the futon. “So, now that we’ve addressed _that_ little worry, I would like to show you exactly why none of those other worries should ever cross your mind again.”

All it took was a nod and the world went black again. Gentle hands guided his own to the collar around Akira’s neck, a silent reminder of possession, before slipping beneath his rear and hoisting him into Akira’s lap. 

It was awkward at first, but eventually they worked it out so Akira was sitting upright with Yusuke perched on his lap. 

Once more in the darkness, Yusuke couldn’t help the tiny bit of trepidation tickling his heart. He tugged weakly at Akira’s shoulders, a plea for a kiss and was obliged instantly. 

For what felt like hours, they just sat there and kissed while exploring each other. It was always a surprise where Akira’s hands ended up, but not necessarily a bad one.

His neck, his shoulders, the curve of his spine...and throughout it all, Akira kissed him through his entire body steadily melting into goo.

“You’re so beautiful, love,” Akira cooed at one point, “I wish I could see yourself now. You're so _sexy_.”

Despite...well, _everything_ , Yusuke managed a weak mixture of a chuckle and a whine. “Me, sexy? You are many things, Akira Kurusu, but I never suspected a bad liar was one of them.”

“Oh, is that so?” Now, the fingers were woven into his hair, pulling him into a kiss that was more tongue and saliva than sweetness. It left his knees even weaker and in the black of the fabric, Yusuke was seeing stars.

“Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke,” Akira chided, _just a little breathless and husky_ , “are you saying I'm wrong?”

What? “No!”

“Then you admit it.”

“....Admit what?”

“ _That you're sexy_ ~” he purred, “that you are _attractive, sensual, **erotic**_.”

Even without seeing, Yusuke could feel the itch of a blush creeping up his neck and down to his chest earning an appreciative coo from Akira. “If there's _anyone_ such things should be said about, it's you! You're-you're!”

When his words failed, he reached blindly toward where he hoped Akira's face might be. Two guiding hands led him to that lovely face, but he dragged them _lower_.

Through their proximity, he felt Akira gasp in realization before sighing fondly. “And most importantly, for better or for worse, I'm all yours.”

“I still don't…” His voice trailed, full of wonder, while his fingers idly traced the collar.

“Use your words, sweetheart.” Akira tilted his head just enough to press a quick kiss to the nearest palm.

“I still don't quite understand why…” he choked a little on his insecurities, “why _me_?”

“Silly little fox~!”

There was a sudden onslaught of hands and lips what felt like _everywhere_. Fingers gripping the meat of his thighs, nips to what felt like every exposed piece of skin. It was sensory overload and Yusuke couldn't help but moan weakly under the attention.

Between a particularly insistent suck to the base of his clavicle, Yusuke could _feel_ his boyfriend smirk. “Am I honestly going to have to go over _every single reason_ I find you to be the sexiest person to ever cross my path?”

The blush from before? It now easily extended to the tips of his ears, if not to the very roots of his hair. “M-maybe-” oh wow did he always sound that breathy? “- maybe an abridged version?”

“Mmm, if you insist. Then let's start…”

There were suddenly fingers laced between his own. They massaged and squeezed, easing the tension built up by painting and sketching day in day out. “These hands? I love these hands? I've seen them create beautiful art, but also handle a katana like a true warrior. These hands,” he squeezed twice “are some of the strongest I've ever seen, yet they're still capable of creating such beautiful artwork. I love every single finger -every single callus - on these hands because they are proof that you can be both fierce and beautiful.”

It was then Yusuke felt a kiss pressed to the topic of every single fingertip. “Akira…”

“Hush, sweetheart, I'm not finished.”

Warm breath on his neck soon caused goose flesh to rise. It was so tempting to flinch away, but fingers soon softly stroked the other side.

Up and down. Up and down. 

It was calming, almost hypnotic and Yusuke feel just a little more under his boyfriend's carefully woven spell.

“I love how… _responsive_ you are.”

To prove his point, Akira kissed the corner of his chin lightly before blowing on it. “See? Even something that small has you breaking out in goosebumps. You're so _sensitive_.”

“I told you I was...new to all this…”

“New, yes, but this…” his voice dropped to an almost growl, “everywhere I touch is like….I can't even describe it. The way your body reacts makes me feel like the sexiest man alive. The ego rush alone…”

It was then Akira shifted his legs just enough to press them chest to chest so Yusuke could really _feel_ what he meant. 

(That itching feeling of blood rushing to his neck, his face, his ears only got so much worse feeling what could only be Akira's erection pressed against his stomach. His face burned and the butterflies in his stomach danced.)

“Sweetheart, darling.”

Oh, Akira was talking. “Yes?”

(And oh god, his voice was so breathy it almost sounded drunk. Yesssss~ssss?)

“Are you still doing alright?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

Akira gave a slight buck of the hips and _oh_. “I-I think I'm still fine for now.”

Once more, he felt more than saw Akira nod. “Good, that's good. You're doing great, love. Now…”

His nipples certainly weren't neglected this time as Akira's wandering hands came down to run over his pectorals. The shock of it all had his squirming and whining.

“Oh, you're sensitive here, hm?”

Yusuke nodded weakly, embarrassed by his body's betrayal.

There was a warm gust of air at his ear. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Of course,” Yusuke whispered back, feeling stupid immediately afterwards. There was no point in whispering; it wasn't as though there was anyone around to hear.

Lines were traced and scratched across his chest and it left Yusuke's head swimming. “I love your thief outfit. I have fantasies about it, you know?”

“R-r-really?” (Smooth, Yusuke. Such a weirdo, so inexperienced, stuttering at a time like this-)

“I think about your costume as Fox a lot actually,” Akira murmured while he nosed about his chin without once halting those devious hands, “about covering your neck in so many love bites you can't possibly cover them up. Pulling down the zipper of your jacket. About just grabbing you by the lapels and-!”

The temptation must be been too much to resist as Yusuke had his very wits french kissed out of him without any warning. It was easier to follow Akira's lead without being able to see, and he was eventually able to reciprocate clumsily, but with equal passion.

They separated with a wet smack and that noise combined with all the attention and _Akira still hadn't stopped his hands at all-!_

Despite his best efforts to hide it, Yusuke knew the exact moment Akira realized he was hard. 

_Even after all that, he was still so,embarrassed and there was still plenty of time to screw this up and who wanted an awkward virgin like him-_

“Sweetheart, darling I can't help you if you don't talk to me.”

“Th-this is….”

Instantly, all fondling stopped. “Do you want to stop?”

“Wha-no, of course not!”

That was the first and only time Yusuke had ever heard Akira unsure of himself. He gave a weak laugh and a gentle weight rested on his hips. “Good, because to be honest, I'm not sure how much good a cold shower would do me at this point!”

Experimentally, Yusuke gave another squirm, just enough to…

Suddenly, it was impossible to stop rocking up against Akira's thigh. Those hands, _his leader's hands_ , held him steady as he wantonly ground into Akira's muscular thigh.

He'd masturbated before; he was still a young man. Still though, it was hard to find something that piqued his interest. Faceless women with bountiful chests just struck him as more of an artistic subject than erotic. Masturbation often felt like more of a chore that needed to be done in the morning, like brushing one’s teeth, than the experience his classmates gushed over in quiet whispers.

It was in that moment that Yusuke _understood_ and when those strong, beautiful hands **pulled him away** he could have cried at the injustice of it all.

He could feel Akira trying to placate him with soothing words and sweet kisses, but all he could do was whimper at the injustice of it all.

“Shh, darling. You're okay, just calm down. You're alright.”

But he didn't _feel_ alright! His body was _crying_ out for something he didn't entirely understand and it just left him petulantly pawing at the blindfold. Once more, his hands were held and a kiss pressed to each palm. It didn't entirely quell the feeling building in his gut, but it did ameliorate the anxiety a bit.

It was slight, but Yusuke felt those sneaky hands tug ever-so-slightly at the hem of his pants. Just that tiny suggestion of _more_ became of font of babbling that seemed without end.

“I've tried practicing penetration...with toys, that is. Once I realized that I, well, wanted to be with you. I did some research. At first, it was so painful I couldn't even…”

“Hon…”

“But it was for you,” the artist assured, “ so I kept trying, even when it hurt. I knew if I wanted to _be_ with you, then....”

“You…”

Akira moved, even further this time and Yusuke could hear the shuffle of blankets being rearranged. Something soft fell to the floor (a pillow?) but all his mind registered was _he's leaving me after all, he's leaving he's leaving-_

(It felt like a rejection, cold and painful. At The very least, he knew he wouldn't cry.)

Just when he was braced for the inevitable disgust and rejection-

A warm arm wrapped around his belly, pulling insistently until he lay down on his side. From what he could gather, Akira lay in front of him.

(Honestly, it was a mini miracle such a ramshackle piece of furniture could hold one full grown man, much less two.)

A finger pushed an errant piece of hair that had fallen in front of the blindfold behind his ear. It was sweet and touching, but Yusuke honestly wanted to whine at the injustice of it all because _less sweet and more touching of a different sort was what he needed right now!_

“Sweetheart, light of my life, I need you to listen right now.”

Another languid kiss was pressed to his mouth, which he whined into and twisted away. Forget decorum and dignity; his body was demanding that Akira would deny him _what he needed_ , then at least-!

 

“We aren't having sex,” Akira crooned while caressing his hip bone, “you're not ready for that and we both know it.”

“But-!”

“ _But_ there are other… _options_ we can take…”

Yusuke hadn't seen much porn (willingly at least) but even he recognized the tell-tale pop of lube opening. “What…?”

There was an swishing noise and Yusuke racked his brain, wondering what it might be. Akira hummed over it, an obvious attempt to set him at ease. “Is this alright?”

“Is what alright?”

Akira lightly laughed, “‘is what alri-’” and then paused.

Yusuke did not like that pause at all. That pause meant he messed up. That pause meant, somehow, he had disappointed Akira. “I'm sorry…”

“You don't even know what you're apologizing for, you silly, silly…”

He trailed off then to press a light kiss to Yusuke's cheek. Odd… it almost felt like…

“Yusuke, do you trust me?”

This again? “Of course I do.”

And that was all the warning he received before he was rolled on top of his boyfriend, erection freed from his pants and now sandwiched between curiously slick thighs. 

(Seems those deft hands weren't only good at stealing treasure.)

As though sensing Yusuke discombobulation, Akira chose that exact moment to flex his (rather impressive) thigh muscles. 

And just like that, all rational thought flew from Yusuke's mind, seagulls fleeing from the rising tide.

Thankfully, Akira was there to guide him with two hands on his rear, guiding his body into thrusting between his boyfriend's thighs. (So that's what the lube was for…)

“I didn't think...you were ready for as-sex,” Akira managed between quiet moans, “but this is as close as I could get.”

Briefly, Yusuke was struck with a brand new warmth and appreciation for his wonderful boyfriend. Who else would not only deny themselves sex, but go so far as to make their partner feel _comfortable_?

That wave of adoration was quickly swallowed up by the need to _thrust_ to to _dominate_.

(A selfish part of Yusuke wished just then so he could see Akira then, looking beautiful in his collar and knowing that such a sight was _for him alone_.

The pressure though...the warmth…

Yusuke gave a small whimper of surrender as he awkwardly thrusted between his boyfriend's thighs. The pressure of firm muscle and wonderful feeling of intimacy…

It would likely be clumsy and humiliating later, but Yusuke couldn’t help but continue thrusting into Akira's legs. His hips actually jerked when an errant hand reached up and gripped his hip.

It was so _embarassing_ , but then Akira gave a tiny moan and brought the hand not currently on his hips to mash his face into his lover's neck. It seemed a beautiful opportunity to suck and nip right below the collar, all without his hips stuttering once.

“You feel that, love?” Akira panted and even whined a little - _and Yusuke wished he could paint sounds if only to preserve that sound forever_ \- and he squirmed. “I'm all yours, Yusuke. All yours. No one - **no one** \- I'm all yours.”

And something about hearing Akira, hearing _Joker_ saying something so...submissive was enough to tip him over the edge.

(The humiliation from that would later require many cuddles and words of reassurance that it was perfectly normal to get off on feeling _powerful_. To his credit, Akira only laughed a little before promptly proceeding to introduce the concept of a blow job as well.)

As he painted harshly into Akira's neck, color once again filled his world. The first thing he saw was his boyfriend, fleshed and disheveled. His hair was a mess, his eyes were glazed…

He would've killed for a sketch pad right then.

The second thing he noticed was the awkward way Akira had hiked his boxers up and the… various fluids… 

“I am so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” _gods, Akira's voice oozed with sexuality_ , “I know you enjoyed it and I didn't… exactly…”

And here, the brave leader of the phantom thieves and wanted criminal, actually shifted awkwardly in his sheets. It was only then Yusuke noticed the dampness where Akira had hiked his boxers up. “...Oh.”

“Yes, ‘oh.’ Now, help me out these before they get all sticky.”

Sticky? “I am so so-!”

Akira shuffled out of his stained boxers and shirt (and even,after everything, Yusuke still flushed like a schoolgirl seeing his **lover** nude. This was completely different from the objective way he was taught to look at nu-

A pair of athletic shorts smacked him in the face. “You too, unless you want to find out what dried cum feels like?”

“...must you be so vulgar?”

Despite saying that, Yusuke was quick to strip out of his dirty clothing and change into the gym uniform.

He also did not miss Akira's heavy gaze as he stretched his arms up to put on the shirt.

Once they were both dressed, Akira flopped back on the futon. As it gave an,ominous creak, Yusuke couldn't help but ponder aloud, “so, what comes next?”

“Well first, we're going to cuddle. Then, after a quick nap, I'll suck you off.”

Even staring at curly hair, _even if he were still blinded_ , Yusuke knew his boyfriend was smirking his Joker smirk.

Sleep was sounding more and more tempting the longer they stayed on the bed. “...And then?”

“And then we'll reevaluate if you're ready for sex. Deal?”

Yusuke leaned forward just enough to press a kiss to the collar still firmly tied around that beautiful neck. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is not my forté so....
> 
> I warned people that it was so vanilla, reading this would be like wading through a sea if Breyer's..,,
> 
> Once again, so much love to [Len](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LentoInk/) and [Athina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyThorn49) for their support!
> 
> Thank you to everyone else for reading (which is awkward saying thank you for reading sexy times?) But I hope you enjoyed! And if you did, let all my lovely helpers know as well!
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved as always~ Thank you, readers!


End file.
